


King of the Court

by madsen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsen/pseuds/madsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama reflects on his relationship with his old teammates, and on that of a new one</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Court

They call him King of the Court. He hates the name because it reminds him that even though his volleyball may be near flawless (for his age he's very talented, at the very least), his team play is not.  
He hates it because what they really mean is Tyrant of the Court.  
He just wanted to play volleyball, really. Ever since he was a kid he's loved the sport - he's loved the way he could calculate when he had to throw the ball and he loved it when he turned out to be right - when the receiver hit the ball precisely when he thought that they would.  
Kageyama was a naturally talented player, and therefore he couldn't and didn't understand when the other members of his team didn't immediately grasp a concept or couldn't spike a ball he aimed for them in the first try.  
So he yelled at them, forced them to improve at a near impossible pace. He made them hate him.  
He understands now, that back then, he was incredibly flawed. He thought only of how he could optimize his own play and selfishly expected the other players to be able to follow his tempo. He didn't mean to become the egocentric King of the Court that he did without even realizing.  
He was exactly what a setter mustn't be and that guy helped him realize it.  
Hinata Shoyo.   
He fought against Hinata in middle school. It was just one match and Kageyama's team completely thwarted Hinata's. They didn't stand a chance, but... Hinata kept on trying. That guy had an incredible jump to match that persistent will of his.  
Then they met in high school and of course Hinata Shoyo had a natural wariness and anger against him after their previous meeting.  
This was nothing he wasn't used to. After all, even his former teammates had detested him.  
Hinata was different, though. He was different, and he wasn't scared (well, yes, he was scared but it was... different.)   
When a pit had formed between his former teammates - a pit that couldn't ever be closed,  
Kageyama had felt alone, isolated. He felt the dire consequences of his thoughtless actions in the hard way.   
So when he applied for Karasuno, he hoped (but didn't expect) to meet someone that could help him change.  
But he did.  
When Hinata called him King of the Court it meant something else entirely. Though Kageyama still hated the name, loaded as it was with his previous flaws and mistakes from middle school, he found, that he didn't mind it as much when it was Hinata who said it.  
Even if he detested the smaller boy at first, he found himself growing on him once they were forced to work together. Hinata was able to hit the quick, strong and straightforward ball that none of Kageyama's old teammates could.  
Because what he and Hinata has is something special entirely.


End file.
